Dancing Through the Fire
by Phoenix28496
Summary: Don't play with Fire, Dance with Fire. Being born into a man's world isn't easy, whether you're a young boy being trained to fight… Or a young woman forced to avenge. This is Gemilia's story. Altair/OC – Rated T (Rating may change!)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that belongs to Ubisoft or Assassins Creed. Anything that is unfamiliar belongs to me, Gemilia and my OC's belong to me.

**Prologue – How it Begins**

**Acre – April 28****th****, 1173**

oo oo oo

"Hayden!"

A 17 year old woman had screamed as she had fallen onto her hands and knees, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach. Her long, beautiful caramel blonde hair was hanging down, sticking to her now sweating face. Her grey-blue eyes usually filled with happiness were squeezed closed in pain as tears began to line them. A young boy no older than 5 with hair a few shades darker than his mothers ran into the room, his eyes which matched his mothers were wide with panic.

"Mummy, are you okay?" He squeaked, slowly shuffling closer. The woman managed to snap open one eye to look at him as she tried to control her breathing.

"Get your Father, and be quick… It's time" she tried to give him a reassuring smile but Hayden just gulped then ran out of the room.

His small legs were moving as fast as they could, searching the village outside of the house for his father. Eventually he found his father just outside the village in a small clearing, cutting wood and dropping it all into a crate. Relief spread across the boys face as he ran over to his father, shouting for him. The man stopped just before bringing the axe down onto the next stump as he heard the familiar voice. His bright, sea blue eyes snapped onto the young boy running up to him and he dropped his axe, dropping down to the boy's height and holding his shoulders.

"What is it, son?" The young boy was breathing heavily and couldn't get his words out properly.

"Mummy… Fell… Says… It's Time!"

The man needed to hear no more and got up and started running The man reached the house in seconds and ran into the house, soon finding his wife attempting to climb onto their cot, groaning in pain. He ran forward and embraced her while lifting her himself, placing her onto the cot. Her eyes opened and locked onto his.

"Richard…" she murmured quietly, he hushed her and prepared them both for what was to come.

oo oo oo

Hayden sat quietly on their doorstep, twiddling his thumbs at the screams of agony coming from his mother, but soon it all stopped.

Hearing the cries of someone else twigged his attention. It was a foreign sound that he'd never heard before. He then heard footsteps and the door opened, his father standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. Hayden looked up at the man confused but his father just motioned him to follow.

When Hayden stepped into the room he was met with his mother leaning against the wall whilst in her bed, with a bundle of crying rags in her arms. Hayden moved behind his father, the confusion of the situation scaring him but his father only chuckled.

"Don't be scared son, come and meet your sister." Hayden looked up at his father, surprise written on his face. Richard just nudged his back gently as they both walked forward. Hayden climbed up onto the cot, his mother smiling at him gently as she lowered the bundle slightly and Hayden was met with a very small, sleeping face.

The young boy started to smile and shuffled himself closer to his mother and his newborn sister, wanting to see her better as Richard sat down next to the boy at the edge of the bed. The woman kissed the newborns head and her eyes opened one after the other. All eyes were on the small child as she made little noises. Richard then stood and asked Hayden if he could leave the room for a minute, as he needed to speak with his mother. Hayden nodded and reluctantly left, closing the door behind him.

"We can't stay here, Serena" The woman's eyes locked onto the sea blue eyes of her husband. Richard gave her a small smile and sat next to her again, gently caressing the newborn head. Serena looked down at her child and nodded.

"I know it's what's best, bringing up a daughter was something we never expected, and to bring her up without knowing her Father and Brother would be too much" Richard nodded, kissing his wife's forehead. He then slowly rose from his place on the bed and walked towards the door.

"I'll let Hayden know; in a week's time, we leave for Masyaf".

oo oo oo

**A/N: Okay, so I've finally decided to write the prologue for this story, after saying I would for so long. What did you think guys? Reviews would be much appreciated because if not many people like it, I won't continue it.**

**Stay Minty Fresh~!**


End file.
